1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an implement for retrieving golf balls or the like and, more particularly, relates to a golf ball retrieving implement having scallop-shaped discs and a rubber ring concentrically glued on an inside surface of each disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices have been proposed in the art for retrieving golf balls, especially golf balls that are not readily visible and/or difficult to reach or get at (i.e. in a water trap). Such devices have been proposed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 771,886 Smith October 11, 1904 2,365,540 Fonken December 19, 1944 3,227,298 Shoemaker January 4, 1966 3,437,368 Anderson April 8, 1969 3,748,838 Woodfill July 31, 1973 3,788,506 Lee January 29, 1974 4,254,981 Wilson March 10, 1981 4,318,654 Lee March 9, 1982 4,645,254 Warden February 24, 1987 4,744,593 Spielman et al. May 17, 1988 4,761,026 Warden et al. August 2, 1988 4,984,836 Redding January 15, 1991 4,991,896 Martin February 12, 1991 ______________________________________ A golf ball can be difficult to pick-up in a water trap because it slides along the mud in the water trap. A golf ball can also be difficult to pick-up in a water trap when the water is murky and the ball cannot be seen.
The present invention solves the above-mentioned and other problems and provides a golf ball retriever having advantages and features not heretofore possible.